Criminal Code Title 6
See Stormwind Criminal Code. TITLE VI. OFFENSES AGAINST THE PERSON. Homicide Offenses 601. Murder. A person commits an offense if he: # Intentionally or knowingly # Causes the death of a sapient individual. Murder is a felony in the first degree. 602. Felony Murder. A person commits an offense if he: # Commits or attempts to commit a felony, and # During the course of and in furthering the commission or attempt, or in immediate flight from the commission or attempt, # Commits or attempts to commit an act that is clearly dangerous to sapient life that causes the death of the sapient individual. Felony murder is a felony in the first degree. 603. Manslaughter. A person commits an offense if he: # Recklessly # Causes the death of a sapient individual. Manslaughter is a felony in the second degree. 604. Negligent homicide. A person commits an offense if he: # Causes the death of a sapient individual # Through an act or omission amounting to criminal negligence. Negligent homicide is a felony in the second degree. Assaultive Offenses 605. Battery. A person commits an offense if he: # intentionally, knowingly, or recklessly # Causes bodily harm to a sapient individual. Battery is a Class A misdemeanor, unless the victim is a child, infirm, or elderly according to his species, in which case the offense shall be sentenced as a felony in the second degree. 606. Mayhem. A person commits an offense if he: # Intentionally, knowingly, or recklessly # Causes bodily harm to a sapient individual, and # That harm results in a permanent impairment to the victim's body, mind, or soul. Mayhem is a felony in the second degree. 607. Assault. A person commits an offense if he: # Intentionally # Threatens a sapient individual with physical harm # In such a fashion as to cause a reasonable person to be in fear of immediate physical harm. Assault is a Class A misdemeanor. 608. Offensive Battery. A person commits an offense if he: # Intentionally or knowingly # Causes physical contact with a sapient individual # When the offender knows or should reasonably believe that the victim will regard the contact as offensive or provocative. Offensive battery is a Class C misdemeanor, unless the victim is a child, or unless the contact is with the chest, buttocks, or genitalia of either party, in which case the offense shall be sentenced as a felony in the second degree. Commentary The statutes above are laid out so as to list in a very clear format the exact elements of the crimes. If the facts of the case don't tick every box on a list, that crime wasn't committed. Barristers, be on your toes! # Please note that "sapient individuals" also includes such pest species as gnolls, kobolds, and murlocs! So don't go sticking a sword in another roleplayer just because they're playing one of those species, unless you want to go to prison. For exceptions to this, see Title X. # "Offensive battery" is one of those odd situations where the actual crime is having disrupted someone's right to his personal space. It is usually a Class C misdemeanor, for the purposes of enabling a civil judgment and vindicating the right of the victim. It gets very serious, however, when you're bullying a child or committing a form of sexual assault. With that said, we are not likely to hear a case on the latter, as sexual-assault cases are extremely touchy IRL and hard to roleplay with respect for the subject matter (and without violating the Terms of Service). # Please note that the use of magic is not distinguished from the use of weapons. Melting someone's face off is pretty much just as bad as smashing said face with a hammer, so both will be punished equally. Also don't polymorph people; that's battery. # All offenses listed above are subject to defenses, as listed in Title X. Category:Criminal Code Category:WIP